Ami O.
How Ami O. joined the Tourney Ami Onuki has co-hosted several Japanese TV shows with the "cool" half of PUFFY, Yumi Yoshimura, including the talk show Pa-Pa-Pa-Pa-Puffy, part of a morning show called Saku-Saku, and the 2006 series Hi Hi Puffy Bu, in which Ami and Yumi perform one given task each week to comedic effect. She is now entering the Smash Bros. Tourney because Kazuya Mishima sent her and Yumi an invitation. Her main goal is to defeat Tao Ren. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Ami O.: *Play 706 Versus Mode matches. *Using Sailor Mercury, defeat Kinjin in Classic Mode, then finish Classic Mode. For both requirements, the player will have to fight Ami at Battlefield. Upon defeating her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use peppy, optimistic, and cute schoolgirl, Ami Onuki!" She will be seen right of Squirtle, left of Sonic, above Devil Kazuya, and below Sheik. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Tests a guitar. After the announcer calls her name Ami plays a loud guitar note and says "Oh, you mean my Fast Flash 3000s?". Special Attacks Guitar Boomerang (Neutral) Ami throws her guitar at her opponent like a boomerang. Baseball Guitar (Side) Ami swings her guitar like a baseball bat. Grappling Hook (Up) Ami throws her guitar in the air then catches it before it shoots out a grappling hook. Should the hook hit a ledge, Ami will grapple to it. Reversal (Down) Ami strikes a pose. If she is hit by her opponent, she does an uppercut to the opponent. Rock Star Bash (Hyper Smash) Ami starts her Hyper Smash by posing like a rock star and saying "Time to finish this!" then runs over to the opponent. If she connects, she slams her guitar into her opponent's face five times then pierces her guitar into the opponent's heart like a sword, killing him/her and taking a life from the stock as she says "Never go turning on me again!" Fiery Night (Final Smash) Ami throws her guitar in the air and fireworks explode and set the stage on fire, slowly damaging opponents. Victory Animations #Ami puts her hands on her cheeks saying "I have never seen such a killer lindy hop!". #*Ami puts her hands on her cheeks saying "Kaz, why did you call me a stupid girl? YOU are the one who's stupid!". (Devil Kazuya victories only) #*Ami puts her hands on her cheeks saying "Green dinosaurs like you have no right to be here.". (Yoshi victories only) #Ami yawns while stretching then covers her mouth saying "After such an eventful day," then puts her left hand next to her hip with "I could really go for a good night sleep...". #*Ami yawns while stretching then covers her mouth saying "That was some war!" then puts her left hand next to her hip with "Goodnight, Kaz.". (Kazuya victories only) #Ami holds on to a doorknob saying "Looks like Kaz accidentally locked us out again...". #*Ami holds on to a doorknob saying "Do you have the key for this door, Mr. Shaman?". (Tao Ren victories only) #*Ami holds on to a doorknob saying "Puppets? The only thing I'm good at is Dance Party Hysteria!". (Heihachi victories only) On-Screen Appearance Ami gets out of the Puffy van saying "Whoa, BACK UP! What do you mean, you can't let us in? WE LIVE HERE!!". Special Quotes *It's just me, grooving to the beats of Dance Party Hysteria. (When fighting Tao Ren or Devil Kazuya) *We should all go to bed and forget all about the elephant. (When fighting Heihachi) *Our GPH adventure wasn't about winning glamour skivs! (When fighting Kazuya) *Just, doing a little late-night housekeeping! (When fighting Yoshi) *Which do you like better, unicorns or rainbows? (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Ares) *How about you're very own autographed electric guitar? (When fighting Giratina or Bowser) *If you could be any flower... (When fighting Shin) *I'M NOT COMING OUT 'TIL I HAVE A BUNNYHUGGLES!!! (cries) (When fighting Mario) *Wanna do this cool quiz in Sparkle Teen mag? (When fighting Luigi) *It's supposed to tell you what career you're best suited for. (When fighting Wario) *HEY! AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY BUNNY PAJAMAS?! (When fighting Lee) *At last we are together! (When fighting Buzz) *NO ONE is too cool for luxurious popstar pampering, especially when it includes a soothing foot massage! (When fighting Zurg) *They create a Super Cuddle Love Hug! (When fighting Cortex) *At least they're horses seemed into it! (When fighting Astaroth) *When all else fails, go to the source... (When fighting Alisa, Invisible Woman, Gigant Edge, Riddler, Nobunaga, any member of the 54th Massachusetts, or Davy Jones) *I hope he's good with a bow and arrow... (When fighting Crash) *Now that's what I call funny! (When fighting Hamm) *He's the biggest director of Hollywood! (When fighting Shy Guy) *It's awesome of you to be doing our video for us, but what does any of this have to do with the love ballad? (When fighting Barney D.) *What exactly do you want us to do, Kaz? (When fighting Waluigi) *Only, do you think we'll have time by filling his shoes with shampoo, and lacing his underwear drawer with hot sauce? (When fighting N. Gin) *That could've been bad! (When fighting Evil Red) *We're gonna become glamourous, big time movie stars! (When fighting Chris) *You bought me a pink pony?! (When fighting Deathstroke) Trivia *The "O" in "Ami O." stands for "Onuki", which means "Ami Onuki" is Ami O's fullname. *Ami Onuki, Jenny Wakeman, and Gi have the same English voice actress. *Ami Onuki and Numbuh III have the same Japanese voice actress. *Ami Onuki's rival is Tao Ren. In English, her rival's name is "Len Tao". Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney